


Domesticated Animals

by puckme69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckme69/pseuds/puckme69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a bath time prompt. </p><p>Braeden and Derek take some time off of fighting the supernatural and find out that they're ridiculously domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated Animals

Braeden’s favorite part of Derek’s loft was his claw foot tub. She didn’t see him as a bath guy, but she didn’t mind. She filled the tub with hot water and added not one, but two bath bombs before sliding in. The sky blue bubbles came up to her neck and she closed her eyes. 

It had been a long 48 hours and they were finally home. 

Home.

It felt weird to her that Derek’s loft felt like home. She spent nights there and had a few things in his bathroom and for a moment she was worried he was too scared to tell her it was too much for him. That he’d been so hurt in the past that he couldn’t trust her. But apparently he could. She had a key, she had her own drawer, and didn’t have to lug her makeup bag back and forth from the hotel she rented anymore. 

He argued with her to stop paying for it, but she had to, just in case. In case they broke things off or his loft was destroyed by some supernatural creature. 

She’d showered as soon as she returned from Mexico, but she still felt dirty a day later. Gunfights in the desert combined with the stress sweat of watching your boyfriend die doesn’t wash off too easily. Braeden heard the click of the door sliding open and her first instinct was to react, but she was warm and content enough to believe it was Derek. She closed her eyes and yawned. The warm water soaked all her worries away and she soon heard the bathroom door creak open. 

“You look comfy.” He said softly before removing his clothes. 

“I didn’t say you could join” she teased, flicking some bubbles at him. He could have swatted the blue foam away, but he just let them hit his chest before laughing. 

“So you don’t want me to?” he asked smugly, flexing as he walked to the tub. 

“I guess you can join.” She laughed, scooting forward so he could climb in. Derek sat slowly in the hot water, his legs on either side of her. She leaned back, resting her head on his chest. His fingers played with her inner thighs and she sighed closing her eyes. 

“I’m happy to be home.” He said. She could hear his words vibrate in his chest as she gently grazed his thighs with her fingers. 

“Me too. Glad you’re alive.” She smiled even though he couldn’t really see it. He just made a content noise as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. 

“I love you.” Derek said, nosing at her neck. It was hard for him to be so open seeing that his past loves hurt him, but if Braeden wanted to hurt him she would have done it already. She had plenty of chances. 

“I love you too, wolfy.” She smiled, knowing how much he hated her nickname for him. 

He pinched her hip under the water and playfully frowned until she kissed him. He put a hand on her neck gently and deepened the kiss. 

“After this I’ll make lunch. Tacos okay?” he asked pressing his forehead to her temple. 

“I love you domestic you are.” She giggled nodding.


End file.
